Automaton Programs
Basic Functions All Automatons can designate and remember one creature as their owner. An Automaton's owner can order it to reboot (see the Automaton entry), activate, reactivate, transfer ownership, or move up to its base speed as a full-round action. Installing a Program To install a program on an Automaton, the Automaton must deactivate itself (a task which only the creature designated as its owner can order to undertake), and the programming creature must be trained in Knowledge (Engineering). It then spends 8 hours a day working on the program for a number of days listed, after which it must make a Knowledge (Engineering) check representing the result of its work. If the creature fails this initial check by 10 or more, the program is inoperable and the time spent programming is lost. Otherwise, it simply has errors and the check can be attempted again after an additional day of work. Additional attempts can be made until the program is successful installed, or is rendered inoperable. An Automaton can only have a certain number of programs installed at once (see Logic). A creature may make a DC 15 Knowledge (Engineering) check on a willingly deactivated Automaton to delete an existing program to make room for a new one. This process takes 1 minute of uninterrupted work. Activating Programs Activating a program is a free action requires the Automaton to be able to hear the activating creature. If the creature does not know the command to activate a program but knows the languages the Automaton accepts commands in, it must succeed at a Knowledge (Engineering) or Use Device check (DC 20 + the Automaton's CR) 'to guess the command. This can be attempted once per round. Programs Some programs have choices that are made when the program is installed. Unless otherwise stated, this choice can only be changed by deleting and reinstalling the program. *'Install DC 25; Time 8 days The Automaton gains the ability to determine a creature's hostility towards it, and will dynamically adapt to new threats and battle conditions. Rather than fighting the same creature until it or the target is incapacitated, it will select the creature it feels to be most tactically appropriate to fight. The Automaton will also be more intelligent in its use of abilities and items, attempting to optimize their time and positioning. The Automaton must have the Basic Combat and Database (Knowledge Martial) programs to use this program. *'Install DC' 15; Time 5 days When this program is activated, the Automaton will do its best to incapacitate a single creature (moving towards it if necessary) while minimizing harm to itself. It will use any abilities and items it has access to in order to do so, unless also commanded not to use a certain method. The Automaton can also be commanded to fight non-lethally. Unless commanded otherwise, the Automaton will automatically non-lethally engage creatures that try to harm it. *'Install DC' 20; Time 3 days When this program is installed, pick a single combat maneuver. The Automaton gains the ability to attempt that maneuver while in combat, and does not provoke attacks of opportunity for doing so. If the Automaton has the Advanced Combat program, it will automatically do so when it deems it advantageous. Otherwise, it must be commanded to do so. This program can be installed multiple times. Each additional time it is installed, pick a new combat maneuver. The Automaton must have the Basic Combat program to use this program. *'Install DC' 20; Time 5 days The Automaton gains the ability to, on command, permanently store and perfectly recall up to ten pieces of data, or to delete data it has stored. For the purposes of this program, a piece of data is defined as any one of the following: *A profile of one creature (including its appearance, voice, gender, and basic information about its personality). *Up to five images or pages of text (taken from what the Automaton can see). *One minute of audio or video of what the Automaton can hear or see (these can be recorded simultaneously, but both count as their own piece of data). The Automaton can communicate its stored data in any way available to it. If it has a voice, it can play recorded audio; and if it has speech, it can read text aloud and describe images and video. If it has a screen, it can directly display video, images, and text. It can also transmit stored data over radio if it has the capability. This program can be installed more than once. Each additional time it is installed, the Automaton can store an additional ten pieces of data. *'Install DC' 20; Time 8 days When this program is installed, choose one non-Charisma based skill (except for Artistry and Intimidate). The Automaton gains one rank in that skill and can make checks with it (although some checks may also require certain appendages). The Linguistics skill can be chosen, but the Automaton does not gain language points for doing so. A creature trained in the chosen skill must be present during the installation of this program. This program can be installed more than once. Each additional time it is installed, select a non-Charisma based skill (except for Artistry and Intimidate). *'Install DC' 20; Time 5 days When this program is installed, choose one skill the Automaton can make checks with. It gains a +4 bonus to checks made with that skill. This program can be installed more than once. Each additional time it is installed, it may increase a bonus it already receives from an instance of this program by +2, or grant a +4 bonus to a different skill. *'Install DC' 5 + the DC to learn the chosen language; Time 8 days When this program is installed, choose a language. The Automaton gains the ability to understand commands given in that language. If the Automaton has a voice, it can also speak in that language. The Automaton's conversational ability is limited; it can only speak about things it is currently observing or knows, and is unable to attempt to purposefully persuade or manipulate other creatures. It also lacks the ability to imagine or form opinions. A creature that speaks the chosen language must be present during the installation of this program. This program can be selected more than once. Each additional time it is selected, choose a new language. *'Install DC' 15; Time 5 days When this program is activated, the Automaton will begin to clean it surroundings. It will greet creatures when they enter (although this will be a simple acknowledgement if the Automaton cannot speak), and if it has the Database (Profession Cook) program, it will prepare food and drink for creatures upon request. *'Install DC' 25; Time 5 days The Automaton can encrypt outgoing radio signals with a decryption DC of (15 + the Automaton's HD); and decrpyt incoming signals as if it had 1 rank in Knowledge (Engineering). This does not enable it to use other uses of Knowledge (Engineering). The Automaton also store a number of encryption keys equal to its Logic score, automatically decrypting any signal incoming signal using that key. *'Install DC' 20; Time 5 days The Automaton can understand complex movement commands, allowing it to find its way to areas it cannot currently see. The Automaton must have the Basic Navigation program to use this program. *'Install DC' 15; Time 3 days The Automaton can be commanded to move to a location in sight, follow a creature in sight, stay in one spot or general area. Movement commands given using this program allow the Automaton to move normally, instead of as a full-round action. *'Install DC' 15; Time 3 days The Automaton will accept commands given to it through a specific radio channel. This process otherwise behaves identical to normally activating programs. If the radio device also has control capability, the creature can activate this program as a standard action to assume direct control over the Automaton for 1 round. During this time, the creature takes the Automaton's actions for it, and the Automaton uses the creature's BAB and skill ranks. The Automaton must be able to receive radio signals to use this program. *'Install DC' 20; Time 5 days If the Automaton detects a threat to the well-being of nearby intelligent creatures, it will cease any ongoing actions and immediately begin assisting them in any way it can, prioritizing their safety over its own. This does not enable the Automaton to fight, but it will attempt to divert hostile creatures into attacking it. This program can be turned off and on, or given more specific priorities (for instance, rescuing a certain creature before others, or even to only rescue certain creatures). Programs activated after the rescue program is triggered will supersede it. *'Install DC' 20; Time 5 days This program grants the Automaton the ability to recognize who is attempting to command it. When this program is installed, the programmer may designate one creature as the Automaton's "administrator", and a number of other creatures equal to the Automaton's Logic score as "users". Only the administrator and users can activate the Automaton's programs. The administrator is capable of changing which creatures are designated as administrator and users, and which programs each user is allowed access to. In addition, only the administrator and designated users are allowed to access the Automaton's internal components, including attempts to program it. It will treat unauthorized access attempts as hostile actions. *'Install DC' 30; Time 16 days This program grants the Automaton a simulated personality, enabling it to make Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks, and granting it one skill rank in each of those skills. It also gains a +2 bonus to one of those skills, chosen when this program is installed. The nature of the Automaton's personality is also chosen when this program is installed, usually represented as being defined by three words (such as "polite, honest, and helpful", or "cold, snarky, and driven"). Automatons with personalities can activate their own programs (unless commanded not to). The Automaton's personality can be temporarily deactivated, during which time it will behave normally, although the personality will sometimes take offense to this once reactivated. This program counts as two programs for the purposes of how many programs an Automaton can have installed. Automatons who have had this program active for years tend to develop small, unique quirks. A build-up of these quirks can cause the Automaton to disobey orders at times based on its personality, resulting in something like independence. This phenomenon is rare, and has not yet been studied in-depth. *'Install DC' 20; '''Time '''5 days When this program is activated, an area or object must be designated as the target. The Automaton will stand in place near the target, watching for creatures. It will attempt to redirect any creature who approaches its target away (speaking if it can do so). If the Automaton has the Basic Combat program, it can be commanded to attack any creature who will not be redirected. It can also be commanded to make a loud alarm noise, or broadcast one over a radio signal (if it has broadcasting capabilities) if a creature attempts to get past it. This program can also be combined with the Advanced Navigation program, allowing the Automaton to patrol an area. Category:Rules